Nous ne t'oublierons pas
by amellg
Summary: Elle est venue.Elle croyait pouvoir modifier le passé. Elle croyait pouvoir lui donner une vie meilleure.Mais la Magie a un prix.Elle le savait.Elle l'a accepté. Elle a réussi.Une heure.c'est tout ce qui lui reste.Car à présent,la Magie réclame son dû.


Une personne pour tout changer…

Dans le parc de Poudlard, un garçon brun parle à une fille brune elle aussi.

-Je t'en pris, n'y va pas!

-Je dois le faire, je suis désolé.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner!

-Je vais changer les choses, je vais faire en sorte que tu es un avenir meilleur, je te le promets.

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre! Pas toi!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire. Pour vous et pour la communauté sorcière toute entière.

-Tu te rends compte que si tu fais ça, tout va changer! c'est une autre fille qui vient de prendre la parole

-Je sais.

-Et tu te rends compte aussi qu'à l'instant même où tu lanceras ce sort, pour nous tu disparaitras.

-Je le sais aussi. Et j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je dois agir pour le bien du plus grand nombre, Hermione.

-Mais…

-Rien de ce que tu ne me diras ne me fera changer d'avis.

-…

-Il est temps maintenant. Vous allez me manquer. Adieux Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Et toi… promets moi d'être heureux Harry.

-Tempus revertis με πάρτε πίσω εκεί όπου ξεκίνησαν όλα.

Un éclair blanc et puis un cri.

-LIZZY NOOOOONNNN! Le garçon brun tombe à genoux.

31 octobre 1972

23h00

Dans le salon d'une petite maison londonienne, deux personnes discutent. La femme est rousse et tient dans ses bras un enfant d'environ 1 an. L'homme quand à lui est brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et porte des petites lunettes noires.

Le couple se leva d'un bond en entendant un bruit dans l'entrée. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement et la pointèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. La jeune femme qui venait d'apparaitre ne semblait guère avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans, peut être moins. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et ondulés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Son nez était petit et retroussé, ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle portait un mini débardeur noir surmonté d'une veste courte en cuir assortis avec un pantalon taille basse noir et des bottes à talons aiguilles en cuir noire.

-Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous demanda James Potter, le plus proche de l'inconnue.

-Qui je suis n'a guère d'importance, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que je viens du futur pour vous sauver.

-Bien sur, et moi je suis Merlin l'enchanteur!

-Vous devez me croire! Je ne vous veux aucun mal! Je dois vous sauver!

-Nous sauver! Rien que ça! Et pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait croire une fille en cuir qui débarque à l'improviste et qui nous dit qu'elle vient du futur, exactement?

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, posez moi une question, n'importe laquelle!

-Très bien alors… quel est le nom de mon animagus?

-C'est un cerf et il s'appelle Cornedrue.

-Comment…? s'étonna James Potter en abaissant quelque peu sa baguette.

-De quoi voulez vous nous sauver? intervint Lily Potter, sa femme.

-Votre Gardien du Secret, Peter Pettigrow vous a trahi. Voldemort va arriver ici dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Il faut s'en aller! Vite!

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Lily avait une pleine confiance en la jeune femme. Aussi, quand celle ci leur dit qu'ils devaient s'enfuir, elle ne mit pas un seul instant sa parole en doute. Elle serra son fils contre elle et transplanta en compagnie de son mari et de l'inconnue.

L'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver était inconnue des Potter. A présent, ils étaient assis dans le salon en train de discuter avec la jeune femme qui venait de leur sauver la vie.

-Comment vous appelez vous?

-Je m'appelle Elisabeth, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Lizzy

-Lily Potter, se présenta la rousse en lui tendant sa main.

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

-Pourquoi nous avez vous sauver?

-Disons que dans le futur, je connais bien votre fils et il mérite un avenir meilleur.

-Vous êtes une ami de Harry?

-…en quelque sorte…

Ils discutèrent encore longuement, parlant du monde sorcier, de Voldemort, de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils conversèrent ainsi jusqu'à 23h56

-J'aimerais savoir, quel est ton nom de famille?

Ils en étaient venu à se tutoyer, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je m'appelle Elisabeth…Potter.

-Potter? Tu veux dire que tu es notre…?

-Votre fille, oui.

-Mais…si nous étions censés mourir ce soir, comment peux tu exister puisque tu n'es pas encore née?

23h54

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Nous avons tout notre temps!

-Vous oui mais moi pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-A minuit, les effets de mon sort s'estomperont.

-Mais c'est dans deux minutes!

-J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer.

-J'imagine que nous nous reverrons bientôt de toute façon. dit son père, James en souriant.

-En réalité…non, pas vraiment. avoua Lizzy avec un sourire triste.

-Comment ça?

-En remontant le temps et en changeant le cours des choses, j'ai enfreint la plus importante règle de la Magie. En ne respectant pas cette règle j'ai remis en cause beaucoup de choses… y compris mon existence. Dans cette réalité, Elisabeth Potter n'existe pas.

-Tu veux dire que…? demanda Lily, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Au douzième coup de minuit, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

A présent, Lily sanglotait dans les bras de James qui pleurait lui aussi. Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis une heure mais avait l'impression de la connaitre de puis toujours.

-Adieux papa, maman. Je vous aime. Cette heure avec vous fut parmi les plus belles de ma vie.

Le premier coup de minuit sonna. Lizzy serra ses parents dans ses bras, l'un après l'autre puis s'approcha de Harry qui la fixait avec un air sérieux, comme s'il savait que ce qui était en train de se passer était très important.

Le huitième coup de minuit sonna.

Elle s'accroupit pour être à son niveau puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, si semblables.

Le neuvième coup.

Le dixième.

Le onzième.

-Souviens toi de ta promesse Harry, lui murmura elle à l'oreille.

Le douzième coup de minuit sonna. Une larme roula sur sa joue et scintilla sous la lune avant qu'elle ne s'efface lentement avec la douceur d'un rêve.

James Potter serre son épouse contre lui.

-Nous ne t'oublierons pas.

Le murmure résonne comme une promesse dans la nuit noire.


End file.
